Doubts
by destructors.com
Summary: Visages, souvenirs. Des traits, indistincts. Des moments, ratés. Qu'est ce que c'est que cette vie? Qu'est ce que c'est que ce monde? Palettes de couleurs, des vies qui se croisent, s'entrechoquent, se délaissent à jamais. Hasard, fatalité, évidences, doutes. Univers Alternatif.
1. Temps mornes

Doubts

.

.

.

* * *

Trois semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus. Trois semaines d'une attente interminable. Et aujourd'hui, les retrouvailles. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, il se sentait angoissé à l'idée de le revoir. Il avait peur de découvrir un inconnu. On oublie tout le monde avec le temps. Mais ce n'étaient que trois petites semaines. Les traits s'effacent si vite. Pas en si peu de jours. Tout disparait. Il reste bien quelque chose ? Rien.

Assis sur les marches du parvis du restaurant _Le Condor_ où Naruto travaillait, Sasuke étira ses jambes qui commençaient à fourmiller. La tête penché vers le bas, il regardait le bitume froid et gris qu'il piétinait tous les jours de ce même pas lent et de moins en moins décidé. Marcher, oui. Mais pour aller où ?

Il sentit un souffle chaud derrière son oreille qui lui fit immédiatement reprendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Il n'avait pas entendu arriver son petit ami. Naruto s'était accroupi juste à côté de lui.

Le brun se décala légèrement, surpris, et plongea son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles, à se regarder. Une ombre passa entre eux. Invisible mais elle était présente. Si imperceptible qu'ils la négligèrent. Grave erreur.

Le blond sourit franchement de son sourire qui n'appartenait qu'à lui, laissant apparaitre ses deux palettes et ses canines supérieures. Il était heureux de retrouver Sasuke, égal à lui-même : bien habillé, bien coiffé (pourtant d'une manière si incongrue et originale), il sentait bon, il était beau, il était parfait. Si parfait que c'en était dérangeant. Comme son appartement. Naruto n'aimait pas vraiment s'y rendre. Trop grand, trop blanc, trop vide. Transparent, aucune chaleur, aucune vie. Sasuke était comme son chez lui quand ils s'étaient rencontrés, et d'ailleurs, tout jeune cuisto qu'il était à l'époque, il avait eu le même à priori sur la personne. Qu'avait été cet être avant qu'ils ne se connaissent. Que savait-il réellement de son passé ? Où était passé cette translucidité cristalline qui l'avait ému ? Ou était passé ce Sasuke ? Est-ce que c'est lui qui l'avait transformé ? Naruto aimait la vie, aimait la couleur, aimait les sons, le bruit, les ondes, les vibrations qui parcourait son corps à chaque pas. Il aimait le goût, les chocs. Il voulait découvrir, il voulait devenir. Ne pas rester dans cet était de stase qui bouclait infiniment dans les cœurs dont la solitude déborde jusqu'à outrance. Il voulait se battre pour tout, pour le bien, pour l'amour, pour voir la joie briller dans les yeux qu'ils croisaient et qui le captaient, l'emprisonnait comme s'ils leurs devait quelque chose.

Et alors que l'ombre se dissolvait comme un mauvais rêve, comme une larme efface l'encre puis sèche sur le papier, alors que ce n'était plus qu'une impression, presque impossible à se rappeler, discerner si cela n'avait été qu'une illusion, alors ils se prirent la main, départagés de tout doute, et se reconnurent à nouveau. Oui…, c'est bien toi.


	2. Poussières d'ambre

Doubt

.

.

.

Les miettes de gommes s'éparpillent entre ses doigts. Encore loupé. Ce n'est que la onzième fois depuis trente minutes qu'il recommence les mêmes traits mais sa patience à des limites. Impossible de terminer ce dessin. Il n'a jamais été doué pour ça de toute manière. Lui, c'est un penseur. Il réfléchit, il travaille avec ses méninges. Ses mains, elles ne sont pas vraiment là pour travailler, non. Peut-être un peu pour écrire, taper au clavier, fermer la porte en donnant un tour de clef, attraper un bol, une assiette. Un peu pour caresser son amant, lui chatouiller le cou. Un peu pour tout en fait mais pas pour travailler. C'est comme s'il s'y refusait. Il range le crayon de papier dans un pot fait maison (pas par lui, vous vous en doutez maintenant), range la gomme dans le tiroir au-dessus de ses genoux (parce qu'il aime que tout soit à sa place, et oui les choses ont une place, bien définie et répertorié dans sa mémoire). Enfin, il se lève et décide de ne plus toucher à rien avec ses mains. C'est son défi personnel en attendant le retour de Naruto qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Récemment ils ont voulu adopter un poisson rouge. Lui était contre au départ. Les poissons sont inutiles : il faut s'en occuper (avec ses mains), veiller à son eau, son alimentation. Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour regarder un pauvre animal s'ennuyer dans un aquarium rectangulaire en plexiglas ? Il était tout à fait contre. Naruto aussi était contre. Pas qu'il n'aime pas les poissons (il les adore, surtout dans une poêle), mais s'occuper de Sasuke était déjà bien suffisant pour lui. Alors s'il devait gérer deux poissons muets et de surcroît incapables de se débrouiller seuls…

Pourtant le poisson était arrivé, moins et moins font plus. Ils l'avaient baptisé Hector ou Yolenda suivant les envies. Il arrivait parfois qu'un « tête de nœud » fuse par-ci ou par-là, quand le _Carassius auratus_ n'avait pas repérer ses flocons de nourriture et cherchait désespérément dans son sable synthétique de quoi subsister.

Sasuke lança un regard au poisson. Le poisson ne lui rendit que des yeux exorbités. Et il se demanda si Yolector avait un quelconque but dans la vie. Sur quoi il s'assit sur le canapé et médita longtemps.

Naruto arriva. Il déposa son écharpe sur le dossier du canapé où Sasuke, tel un homme statue, était toujours. Pas un regard, juste une main passée furtivement sur l'épaule. A chaque fois une palpitation ratée. Il savait. Il savait que Naruto n'en était pas conscient mais tous ces signes qu'ils ne lui montraient pas...les un à la suite des autres…étaient comme des pieux qu'on lui enfonçait dans l'âme et le cœur. Il se détruisait pour ne pas le détruire. Ne pas l'écorcher, ne pas lui faire d'éraflures. C'était toujours lui le coupable. Tout ce qui arrivait était sa faute, et si les choses se passaient ainsi c'est parce qu'il n'agissait pas dans le sens inverse. Ce beau blond qui rayonnait au loin n'y était pour rien. Non, c'était la source de sa souffrance mais lui seul, Sasuke Uchiwa, en était le responsable.

Sasuke vivait depuis longtemps dans un chaos intérieur infernal. Rencontrer Naruto avait été un bouleversement magistral, digne des plus grands films d'amour. Seulement cette relation n'avait fait que changer les données et transformer le désordre qui régnait en lui en un autre, encore plus instable et incompréhensible. Pourquoi ses sentiments le faisait-il autant souffrir ? Le bonheur ne pouvait-il pas être simple, au moins une fois dans sa vie ? Non. Il fallait toujours que tout se casse la gueule. Il y avait cru. Vraiment. Mais tout n'était que chimères, drapées de grands linges blancs qui voletaient, cachant les affreuses blessures, les balafres des chagrins, les crevasses des nuits passées à espérer un lendemain qui ne viendrait jamais.

Soudain, il eut très froid. Il aurait voulu se lever, aller le taquiner pour briser la glace, mais il n'avait pas la force de croiser ce regard qui l'ignorerait, qui le transpercerait. Il ne voulait qu'il lui renvoie sa transparence.

Il sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et se dit qu'il était bien trop sensible. Un rien pouvait renverser ses émotions et repeindre son monde en couleur ternes et obscures. Encore une fois il s'était fait des films et voilà le résultat.

Il disparut dans la salle de bain, sans un mot, alors que Naruto se retournait avec une paire de moufles sur la tête, imitant des bois de rennes, cherchant, perdu, toute once de malice ayant quitté ses traits, le visage qu'il chérissait.


	3. Rater le début

Doubts

.

.

.

* * *

La nuit emplit doucement la pièce, les murs sombrent petit à petit dans la pénombre, les meubles, avalés par l'obscurité, ne sont plus que des souvenirs.

Il est là, assis dans un coin, comme toutes les nuits où il n'arrive pas dormir. Il se réveille, le cœur palpitant, pris d'une angoisse inexplicable. Il cherche un moment jusqu'à réaliser la source de son problème. Elle se trouve à côté de lui, endormie, l'air paisible. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi voir ce visage le met soudain dans cet état. Il voudrait seulement le prendre dans ses bras et qu'il le sert lui aussi en retour, mais une haine qu'il n'arrive pas définir l'attrape à la gorge. Il voit tout en noir, le monde entier est noir. La nuit s'insinue dans son cœur, dévore ses entrailles, ronge son âme, effrite les derniers sentiments positifs qu'il avait tentés de sauver.

Il s'extirpe du lit tel un animal pris au piège, se cogne le pied dans le coin de la commode, « pute…fait chiez », prend une bouffée d'air saturé de la chambre tout en jetant un regard en arrière et essaie de fuir un instant ses démons qui le poursuive.

* * *

A nouveau cette main passée sur l'épaule. « Tu ne dors pas ? –Non. » Répond-il simplement. Il a l'impression que son cœur va imploser. Naruto caresse sa joue. « Tu pleures ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? –Rien. Je ne veux pas parler, laisse-moi. » Il se lève, encore plus mal qu'avant. Il se sent coupable d'il ne sait trop quoi, peut-être de ne pas arriver à lui montrer autant d'amour qu'il ne le souhaiterait. Ses pas sont muets comme son attitude. Il ne voit pas le visage déconfit qu'il laisse derrière lui, ne se rend pas compte du couteau qu'il vient de planter, de la blessure qu'il vient de faire. C'est comme de la chair qu'on incise très lentement, insidieusement.

« Tu sais Sasuke, j'ai été amoureux d'une personne autrefois. Je veux dire que j'ai vraiment su à ce moment ce que signifiait être amoureux. Ce n'était plus moi qui regardait, qui agissait, c'était plus. Comme si une force venue d'ailleurs s'était emparée de mon corps. Je l'aimais plus que tout. »

Naruto se tait à ce moment. Vogue-t-il à travers ses souvenirs mi- heureux mi- tragiques ? Il tente surement de se rappeler les traits de ce visage qui s'est dissout depuis bien longtemps. Un visage qu'il essaie souvent de se remémorer. Il ne veut pas l'oublier mais il n'en est pas maître et les traits s'effacent sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Je voulais juste te dire que je t'aime. Si tu ne veux pas me parler… eh bien, c'est que je ne suis surement pas assez à la hauteur…pour toi. »

C'est un déferlement, un électrochoc. Sasuke voudrait se retourner, lui dire que non, qu'il l'aime aussi, qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il agit ainsi, qu'il voudrait de l'aide, mais il préfère se noyer dans la nuit, dans ses larmes silencieuses qu'il ne peut pas arrêter. Il reste stoïque, avec cette impression que les événements qui se déroule maintenant ne sont pas réels tout en sachant pertinemment qu'ils ont brisé quelque chose qui jamais ne se réparera.


End file.
